


Cute, Gay, And Here To Stay!

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Jake bets Michael he can't go a week without wearing his hoodie





	Cute, Gay, And Here To Stay!

It started off innocently enough.

“Do you ever take off that hoodie?” Jake asked suddenly, during lunch.

Michael blinked. “What’s wrong with my hoodie?”

“Nothing. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you not in it.”

“Take it off! Take it off!” Rich banged his hands on the table rhythmically.

Michael shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Jeremy told them, glaring. He knew it made Michael uncomfortable to not be wearing his hoodie or sweaters unless he was very comfortable- or high.

“Take it off! Take it off!” Rich continued to demand.

The girls joined in, halfheartedly. They were drawing the attention of the other tables around them.

Michael rolled his eyes. “I don’t really-”

“I’ll give you fifty bucks if you don’t wear it for a week.” Jake offered.

“That’s stupid, he doesn’t have to-” Jeremy protested.

Michael stood up next to him.

The commotion stopped and everyone turned to watch him sigh before he pulled off his hoodie, hesitantly.

“Bow chicka bow wow!” Chloe teased.

Michael was wearing a black t-shirt underneath his hoodie that had a splash of rainbow and “Closets are for clothes” written across it.

Brooke wolf whistled.

“Gaaaay!” Chloe added.

“Obviously.” Michael said, sitting back down. He turned to Jake. “There- are you happy? One week. Fifty dollars. I’m in.”

Jake reached across the table so they could shake hands. “Deal.”

Jeremy frowned loudly beside Michael but didn’t say anything.

-

“This is stupid. It’s stupid- and you’re stupid for agreeing to it.” Jeremy was pacing around his bedroom angrily.

Michael watched him from the bed. “It’s fifty bucks for doing nothing. I’d say it’s actually pretty smart.”

“It’s not nothing, though! You hate being without your hoodie!”

“I can deal with it. It’s just a week. I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

“But what if it is?”

“Then I’ll deal with it when it comes to it. Stop fretting, you’re going to wear a hole into your carpet.”

Jeremy continued to pace.

“Besides, it’s a good way to show off all of my wonderful t-shirts.” Michael told him, pointing at his chest.

“Yeah- about that. You realize your shirt says you’re gay, right?”

Michael refrained from slapping himself on the face. “Yes, that’s kind of why I bought it.”

“Oh ok.” He continued to pace.

“You’re remarkably calm for me coming out to you.” Michael observed.

Jeremy gave him a confused look. “I’ve known you were gay- or at least bi- for years.”

“What?”

“Michael, we met that day on the playground because you wanted to give me a flower for being ‘the prettiest person you’d ever seen.’”

Michael blushed. “I’d forgotten about that.” He admitted.

“Plus you don’t show a lot of interest in girls at school.”

“What if it’s just that the girls at school don’t interest me, huh?”

Jeremy fixed him with a Look.

Michael held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. Yes. I’m gay.”

Jeremy nodded. “It sucks that you were wearing that shirt today, though. Everyone will know.”

Michael shrugged. “I mean. It’s not like I was hiding it.”

“But what if you get bullied?”

“People have stopped bullying me since you got me in with the cool kids. But if they do I’ll just do what I always do- kick them in the shins and run.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Now that I think about it- I might as well use this opportunity to make a point.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve got a tonne of pride shirts that no one ever sees. Well, now they can see them!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, man! It’ll be awesome. You’ll see.”

-

The next day Michael arrived at school wearing a shirt with ‘Gaymer’ emblazoned on it and three pixelated rainbow hearts.

“Nice shirt, headphones kid!” Rich exclaimed, walking up to him and offering a high five.

Michael high fived him awkwardly. “Thanks, Rich. You do know you can call me by my name, right? I know you know it. We’ve been friends for months.”

“Naaah. It’s, like, a nickname or something. Anyways we should play games together sometime. ‘Queer Kids Kick Ass’ game night!” He said, miming a sign with his hands.

“Sure. I guess we can’t invite Jeremy, then.”

“Invite Jeremy to what?” Jeremy asked, coming up to them.

“Secret bro things, you wouldn’t be interested.” Rich said, waving away his words and slinging an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

“Right. Bro things.” He repeated.

“Uh huh.” Jeremy said, eyeing them.

Michael smiled awkwardly but his eyes were screaming for help.

“Anyways, I’m going to borrow Michael now.” Jeremy told Rich, tugging Michael away from him.

“Aw. I wanted to talk about my favorite games.” Rich lamented as they walked away.

-

“Thanks, man.” Michael told Jeremy as he ran his hands over his shoulders and arms. “I know he means well but…”

“I know… I still think this is stupid, you know.”

Michael sighed. “Probably. But I’ve already started and I’m going to stick with it.”

“Do you want my cardigan? So your arms are covered?”

Michael dithered. “I don’t know if that goes against the deal or not.”

“Jake just said you couldn’t wear your hoodie. If he says something, tell him you’re cold. He doesn’t know about your-” he waved his arms vaguely “- touching thing.”

“‘Touching thing.’” Michael repeated, rolling his eyes.

“Well what else do you want me to call it?”

“I don’t know! Something less creepy sounding?”

“Normally you like creepy things. You even have a sweater that says ‘Creeps’!”

“Yeah but that’s creepy in a horror or sci-fi way, not like ‘bad touch’ creepy!” Michael protested.

“Whatever. You know what I mean. Do you want to borrow my sweater or not?”

“Maybe tomorrow? If they keep touching me.”

-

They kept touching him.

Jake and Rich would slap him on the back. Chloe and Brooke had a habit of reaching out and touching arms when talking to people. Jenna hugged everyone goodbye.

Christine was the only one who kept her distance. Well, Christine and Jeremy- but Jeremy did it on purpose.

But it was Christine who sought him out the next day (he was wearing a shirt that said Let Me Be Perfectly Queer).

“Michael, do you have a minute?”

“Yeah. What’s up, Christine?”

She led him to a less crowded part of the hallway. “Well. It’s just you’ve been wearing pride shirts and I- I’m asexual.” She prepared herself for having to give her ‘asexuality 101’ speech.

“Oh cool! I’ve never met an ace person off the internet!”

“Wait. You know about asexuality?”

“Dude, _yeah_. I spent a good month trying to figure out if I was ace a while back. Turns out I’m just in love with- er.” He quickly backpedaled. “That’s so cool that you are, though! Queer kids unite!” he said, pointing at his shirt.

“Yeah!” She smiled. “Actually, I was wondering where you got your shirts and if you’ve seen any ace ones?”

Michael nodded, thoughtful. “I’ll do you one better. Are you busy after school?”

-

The next day, Christine and Michael strode into the cafeteria arm-in-arm, Michael wearing a shirt proclaiming “Let’s get one thing straight- I’m not” and Jeremy’s blue cardigan and Christine with a shirt that said “Why frick-frack when you can snick-snack?’ and an asexual patch ironed onto her jacket.

Michael came up to Jeremy, singing because he was giddy. “Jeremy, my buddy, how’s it hanging? Want to bang in the closet?”

“I thought closets were for clothes?”

Michael continued, unperturbed. “How was class? I like your ass! What’s up?”

“You… like my ass?”

Michael shrugged, stealing a french fry from Jeremy’s tray. “It rhymed?”

“Could you two not flirt while we’re trying to eat?” Chloe asked, making a disgusted face.

Michael stuck his tongue out at her while Jeremy blushed.

“What’s the patch mean?” Jenna asked Christine, pointing.

“It means I’m asexual.” She replied, beaming.

“You’re what?”

“Well…”

And so Christine got to give her Asexuality 101 speech anyways.

-

“Here, wear this today.” Michael said, shoving his hoodie at Jeremy. He was wearing a shirt that asked “Is it gay in here or is it just me?”

“Why?” he asked, obediently putting it on.

“So I can wear it after I get my money.” He smiled at how swamped Jeremy looked in it.

“Why not just put it in your locker?” Jeremy asked, confused, flipping up the hood.

“I didn’t think of that.” Michael admitted. “And besides- this way it’ll be warm.” He paused. “Also it’s cute on you.” he muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything.”

“I know you did, but I couldn’t hear you so I’ll let it slide. Also- when did you put this rainbow patch on your hoodie?” Jeremy asked, pointing to his left shoulder.”

“Day before yesterday! I got it at the mall when we were getting Christine’s. Isn’t it cool?”

“Yeah! It goes well with the others.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be- Oh. Tall ass. I thought you were headphones kid. Nice shirt, headphones kid.” Rich said, doing a double take when he realized it was Jeremy wearing the hoodie.

“Thanks Rich.”

“So why are you wearing his hoodie?”

“Someone’s got to.”

“Hey, are there any bi patches? I don’t wear jackets often but I’d like one for my backpack.”

“Yeah, actually, I’d like one, too.” Jeremy said.

Michael and Rich both turned to him with a confused look.

“I don’t think there’s a straight pride flag.” Michael told him.

“I meant a bi one.”

“You shouldn’t wear a bi flag if you’re not bi.”

Jeremy blinked. “Uh. Michael. I _am_ bi.”

“You- what now?”

Rich backed away slowly. “I’m just gonna go.”

They ignored him.

“I’ve been bi for years!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did! Don’t you remember? I blurted it out that one day at the park!”

Michael thought back. “I thought you were joking! We were joking the entire time!”

“I was nervous!”

“Well- well... “

“Well?”

“Well thank you for telling me now. I guess you _can_ come to ‘Queer Kids Kick Ass’ game night.” Michael told him.

“... What?”

“Rich came up with the name. I don’t know.”

-

It was after school.

Michael had found Jake (who seemed a little put out) and collected his money and was now looking for Jeremy. He turned a corner and spotted him further down the hallway, still wearing the hoodie as promised. He sidled up to him. “Jeremy?”

Jeremy turned to him. “Hey!”

“I uh. I want to. Well.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine- let me start over.” He cleared his throat. “Jeremy Heere, you are still the prettiest person I’ve ever seen. I know this is really sudden- I never thought I’d ask you because I thought you were straight- but would you go out with me?” He proffered a flower he had picked earlier during gym class.

Jeremy opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out.

“Don’t leave me hanging, bro.” Michael fidgeted.

“Of course I will go out with you!” He reached out and took the flower. “I want to hug you- can I hug you? Wait. Here, take this back.” he said, starting to tug off the hoodie.

Michael’s arms wrapped around him before he could remove it, though. “Keep it a little longer? Then it might smell like you.”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael, as well. “Dude, that’s really gay.”

Michael pulled away and pointed at his shirt. “Good, then it’s not just me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> This was just an excuse to project my problems with people touching me onto Michael. Also to show off pride shirts.
> 
> [ Art by CrummyYoungCreator! ](http://crummyyoungcreator.tumblr.com/post/163011790790/michael-we-met-that-day-on-the-playground)
> 
> [ Closets are for clothes ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/51/46/51/5146511cebc37fbc2f5feb1e555e71f2--pride-clothes-gay-pride-outfit.jpg)   
>  [ Gaymer ](https://image.spreadshirtmedia.com/image-server/v1/compositions/P1011389916T175A4PC1019021538PA296PT17X57Y105D1007638908S26/views/1,width=1200,height=630,appearanceId=4,backgroundColor=E8E8E8,version=1462577572/gaymer-rainbow-hearts-lgbt-pride-t-shirts-men-s-t-shirt-by-american-apparel.jpg)   
>  [ Let me be perfectly queer ](https://images.lookhuman.com/render/standard/9504577850008780/6733-heathered_black-z1-t-let-me-be-perfectly-queer.png)   
>  [ Let's get one thing straight- I'm not ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/135/1/13161025/il_570xN.998017508_1uzw.jpg)   
>  [ Is it gay in here or is it just me? ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/138/1/13483848/il_340x270.1025574554_jbzt.jpg)   
>  [ Why frick-frack when you can snick-snack ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4c/d9/c8/4cd9c8d2a9599d11ca12fd2095ecd205--hobo-fashion-gym-fashion.jpg)   
>  [ Cute, gay, and here to stay ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/eb/90/0d/eb900d1944825ea972cde18406f72de3--gay-pride-shirts-awesome-shirts.jpg)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
